1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a network interface device for Ethernet communications networks, and more particularly to an Ethernet interface device which is able to provide status information related to a connected network and associated devices connected to the network in a format recognizable by common industrial protocols.
2. Related Art
Local Ethernet devices are commonly connected to an Ethernet network using a device known as an Ethernet hub or Ethernet switch. Ethernet switches typically make the required connections with no regard to segregation or restriction of network traffic. There are significant limitations to the usefulness of using these types of devices to make connections to independent networks. These limitations include, inter alia, the fact that data containing information related to the operational status of devices connected along the Ethernet network typically cannot be delivered directly to those control devices which can effectively use the information. Rather, the data must be first translated or otherwise manipulated into a common industrial protocol (i.e., a non-Ethernet protocol) which the control device can recognize and utilize.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a simplified Ethernet interface device, which is capable of solving the above-mentioned limitations related to Ethernet switches for providing status information related to the connected network and associated network devices, where status information is in a format that is recognizable by common industrial protocols.